Experienced painters recognize the value of a clean, well maintained paint brush. A clean, well maintained paint brush reduces time and produces a quality job. Painting with a clean, well maintained paint brush produces finishes which are smooth, even, free of runs and bristles. When painting it is often necessary to stop and prevent the paint from hardening on a brush. After painting is finished, a brush must be cleaned and stored to preserve its life. Improper cleaning and storage will diminish a brush's performance and shorten its life. It can increase expenses, particularly when an expensive paint brush is not properly cleaned and stored.
Several methods are used for cleaning and preventing paint from hardening on a paint brush. One method is to wash the brush in an open container with a petroleum distillate, such as a chlorinated solvent, turpentine or paint thinner. Some chlorinated solvents emit vapors which are classified as carcinogenic. Vapors of some solvents, such as naphtha and toluene can aggravate physical conditions such as asthma or injure respiratory systems. Recent laws require commercial cleaners to use closed systems which prevent discharges of vapor into the environment.
Another method is to soak and wash a brush in warm soapy water. This method is time consuming and except for water based paints is inferior to washing a brush in a petroleum distillate. Another method is to store a brush upright in an open container in paint or a solvent. As long as the bristles of the brush are immersed in the paint or solvent, they will remain flexible and capable of holding paint. Unfortunately, this solution does not prevent an undesirable discharge of vapors or prevent the bristles from becoming deformed. If the brush is supported on the bristles for a long period of time, the bristles may become so deformed as to become useless.
The present invention solves all of the above problems. The invention of a brush saver comprises a transparent vertical body of sufficient length for enclosing and preventing the bristles of a paint brush from contacting the walls of the body; a removable cap for supporting the brush and sealing the body; and a lower base for supporting the brush saver in a vertical position on a surface. An optional permanent magnet is provided on the side of the body for attaching the brush saver to a side of a paint can or other metallic surface. In a preferred embodiment, a removable cap is provided on the side of the body for adding and removing solvent and paint. In a second embodiment, an absorbent open cell pad is provided inside of the saver.
In employing the teaching of the present invention, alternate constructions can be adopted to achieve the desired results and capabilities. In this disclosure, although several embodiments are discussed, the disclosed embodiments are intended as examples only and should not be considered as limiting the scope of the invention.
Further features and benefits will be apparent by reference to the drawings and ensuing detailed description of a preferred embodiment which discloses the best mode contemplated in carrying out the invention. The exclusive rights which are claimed are set forth in the numbered claims following the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.